


Dancing In The Rain

by 21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05/pseuds/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05
Summary: Sherlock Holmes was in a terrible mood. John Watson was determined to change that.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 21





	Dancing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm obsessed with Sherlock (bbc) so I thought I'd write a little one-shot about it.  
> Nothing belongs to me (except the storyline) it's all the bbc's.  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy.

John Watson loved the rain. The way it smelt, the way it looked, and they way it felt against your skin.  
Sherlock Holmes hated the rain. It was inconvenient, cold, and well rainy.  
Today, it was raining. So naturally, Sherlock was in a terrible mood. And John was going to do anything he could to make Sherlock happy. Her new the moody detective would slip into a case soon, but soon wasn’t good enough. Sherlock wanted John to be happy now.   
“Come on,” John yelled, standing in the rain.   
“To do what? Get wet and come inside again?” John just smiled, gesturing for Sherlock to come out.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, but walked into the rain.   
“Here. Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? Me to get my jacket all wet?”  
“Oh come on Lock, just for once, enjoy the world.”  
John swore he could see the corner of Sherlock’s lips turn up into a smile.  
The rain was getting heavier, and the clouds were taking over.   
Sherlock turned around, to go back inside. Back to the warm non-rainy apartment. He found it amusing how hard John was trying to impress him. But Sherlock was having none of it.  
That’s when John started dancing in the rain. Sherlock couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed, amused, or both.   
“Come Lock, dance with me.”  
Sherlock couldn’t resist, he had to join his nerdy, embarrassing boyfriend.   
That is exactly what they did.  
Mrs. Hudson looked through the window and saw the boys. It was getting hard to surprise Mrs. Hudson, but this certainly did. She left the boys to whatever it was they were doing.  
John and Sherlock danced well into the night, they danced until the rain eased up and went inside to shower.   
Mrs. Hudson smiled at them, knowing full well, she had gotten very, very lucky to meet Sherlock Holmes when she did.


End file.
